elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Antimatter
This is a version of a rainbow control deck that does not require too many upgrades and for a rainbow deck is pretty cheap. I have also had a 3/7 success rate with it against false gods so far, but I do admit that my victory over Osiris was a bit lucky. (the other gods I beat were Paradox and Octane, with each victory a mastery) How the deck works - it decks out the opponent while the antimattered creatures stop any damage that would be dealt to you. Deck list: Mark of Entropy Why? Because you need antimatters and they cost a lot of quanta 29 Quantum Pillars Of course, this is the source of quanta for the deck. About half the deck is good, because you want to be able to get a quick start, or else the gods will kill you before you can even do anything. 6 Antimatter One of the key cards in the deck, this slows down the opponent's damage output greatly. 6 copies for sure, unless you have nymphs. 4 Flooding The other key card in this deck. The idea is to antimatter almost the entire first row while flooding takes care of the rest. 4 might be a bit too much but among permanent control and the need to draw it in a 60 card deck, I think it's a good number. Note: be careful not to play these too early, or you might run out of water quanta to sustain them 1 Enchant Artifact Optional, but very helpful against permanent control 2 Shards of Gratitude This is one of the upgrades I recommend. The regeneration really helps to keep you alive. If I had more, I would put more in. 5 Electrum Hourglass This is the other upgrade I recommend. The card draw is really good against more streamlined decks and it allows you to draw into the cards you need. If you don't have them upgraded, I might run 4. 3 Bone Wall This is an optional card, but I like it. Creatures played while Flooding is out can still damage you before they die, and this card negates that ability. Also note the healing from antimatter goes right through this and won't take out shields. However, against certain fast gods that swarm (like Osiris), Dimensional shields are probably a better choice. 2 Steal and 2 Deflagration Permanent Control. Especially against eternities, because those stop you from decking opponents out. Also there are some very nice weapons, shields, and permanents that can help you stall when you steal them :) Deflagration is here because it takes out nightfall/eclipse and helps balance the colors more. 1 Druidic Staff Optional, but serves as a third Shard of Gratitude 1 Pulverizer Optional again, but it's good permanent control. I mostly used it just because I had it upgraded from before. 1 Purple Nymph Optional, but really powerful. I wish I had more. 1 Black Nymph Helps do the infamous antimatter+liquid shadow combo. Fun, but optional again. 1 Green Nymph Adrenaline on the antimattered creatures makes for some crazy healing. Also optional though. 1 Amber Nymph The least useful of the nymphs I have here, it's still a very powerful card. The ability to strip away quanta and heal at least 6 per turn makes this a useful stalling card. Also optional of course. A lot of the cards can be changed around, but musts are antimatter, flooding, and the hourglasses. You can also use the eternity + photon combo if you are afraid of yourself decking out, but I haven't found the need for that yet. Hope you have fun with this deck! -Cheapaether